For The Love Of Sons
by docsangel
Summary: This is a story that my best friend and I wrote about our two favorite SONS, Happy and Juice. We hope you like it. You can find my BFF's profile at /u/5476427/lennon9091
1. Chapter 1

"Would you hurry up!" Molly yelled at Charity. It was time to leave and Molly was growing impatient.

It was going on 8pm and, being around the club her whole life, Molly knew that that was a good time to arrive. Not too early. Not too late. The grill was still going. People weren't drunk yet. The guys usually kept their clothes on until later. The music was going. The booze was flowing. A perfect time. And Charity was dragging her feet. Taking her dear sweet time getting ready.

"I don't know," Charity whined from inside the bathroom. "Maybe I should just stay home. You go have a good time."

"What kind of a good time would I have without my BFF there?" Molly yelled through the door. "Now come on. Happy is coming down from Tacoma and… Besides… there will be karaoke," Molly sang the last word.

Charity sighed and then opened the door. Molly's jaw dropped at how beautiful she looked. Dark washed skinny jeans paired with a deep purple and black corset top. The rhinestones in the top shimmered and shined. Then there were the six inch heeled black boots that made her five foot two frame a little taller. Molly smiled, "You look hot!"

Charity threw her head back and laughed. Her long, curled hair fell back when she did so.

"You're makeup is en pointe!" Molly waved her hand. "The guys are too used to caked on makeup from the croweaters. This barely there thing you have going on will turn their heads!"

"So this Happy…" Charity started. "What does he do for the club. Clay is president. Jax is VP. Your uncle is treasurer. Your Juice is IT geek and Happy is…?"

"First off," Molly frowned. "He is not 'my Juice'. We are just friends… were just friends? I don't know! And I'm mad at him, remember?"

"Yeah, because you kissed him," Charity jeered.

"Once! And that's why I'm mad at him! He's been avoiding me like I have the plague since! We were drunk and kissed! Like… really kissed… but It's not like we slept together!" Molly exclaimed.

"But you wish you could!" Charity jeered again.

Molly felt her cheeks get red like they always did when she is embarrassed. "O.M.G. It's Juice! I feel bad for drunkenly kissing him. I can't imagine how I would feel if I slept with him! Anyway to answer your question, I don't know what Happy does for the club. He's the "Enforcer", But I don't know what that means. Uncle Bobby just says he enforces the rules and protects the club, but I don't know how. I tried to Google it once and nothing came up. I think it's one of those hush hush things in the MC world."

Charity was even more intrigued by this guy. Molly said he was tall and handsome. Definitely older than her, his late forties. Had graying scruff, on his face and on his head. Tattoos all over. Oh and Molly said the best part about him was his voice. He had a deep, gravelly voice that apparently was to die for. The only hangup? This guy was a one and done sort of guy. He never dated. Never had an "old lady", as Molly called it, just one night and that was it. But, that wasn't a bad thing, Charity thought to herself. After all, that's all she was looking for at the moment.

This was going to be a fun night!


	2. Chapter 2

Charity and Molly pulled up at the clubhouse and got out of the car.

"Wow. There's a lot of people here." Charity said.

"Not really. I've seen bigger parties. This one is pretty lowkey," Molly said and Charity looked at her like she had three heads.

They head across the parking lot and saw Molly's uncle Bobby standing over by the boxing ring with some of his brothers.

"Hey Unc." Molly said as they walk up.

"Hey baby girl. Who's this?" Bobby asked.

"This is my best friend Charity. Char, this is my uncle Bobby and his brothers Jax, Clay, Chibs, and Opie." Molly said.

"Nice to meet you guys," Charity said and they all turn to watch the fight.

"Who's fighting?" Molly asked.

"Tig and a hang around." Jax said.

"Fucking hit him Tig. Don't be a pussy!" Molly yelled and they all start laughing.

Once the fight is over, Tig walked up and hugged Molly and said "Hey Doll."

Molly laughed and asked "Hang around piss you off?"

He smirked and said "Nah. Just wanted to show him who's dick's bigger."

"Ew. I didn't need to hear that." Molly said and they all laughed.

They stood around talking for a minute and Molly asked "Where's Happy?"

Tig looked at her and said "He's on his way back from Tacoma. Had to get his transfer papers."

Molly smiled and said, "He patching Redwood?"

Tig nodded and Molly put her arm around Charity's shoulders and said "That's good to hear. Right Charity?"

The woman glared at her.

"Let's go get a drink." Molly said as she pulled Charity towards the clubhouse.

They walked into the clubhouse and headed to the bar. The prospect gave them both beers. Molly stopped the bottle half way to her lips and froze. Charity looked in the direction that she's looking and saw Juice coming out of the hallway. He froze when he saw her and ducked away. Molly guzzled her beer and asked for another.

"You good?" Charity asked.

"Nope." Molly told her.

Charity looked at Molly and then at Juice and saw him looking at her.

"For fucks sake. You two are acting like two year olds. You keep pushing me to talk to this Happy guy but you won't talk to Juice?" Charity asked.

"It's not that simple." Molly said.

"Right. Because you like him. You two need to talk."

They were still standing at the bar and the prospect hands them fresh beers when they heard a bike pull up.

"Hap's here." Tig says and Molly grabbed Charity's hand and drug her outside.

"Damn Molly. Hold up." Charity said, laughing.

They get outside and see a bike backing into its spot. Molly leaned over and said "That's Happy."

He took off his helmet and hung it on his handlebars before he got off of his bike. The guys start walking over to him and hugging him and he hands Clay some papers and Clay says "We'll vote on this in the morning."

Happy nodded. "You ready to get in the ring?" Tig asked Happy.

He smirked and said "Hell yeah brother." before they all head to the boxing ring.

Happy and Tig took off their kuttes, shirts and rings and Tig handed his things to a croweater to hold and another one walked up to Happy but Molly stepped in the way.

"My girl Charity will hold them for you, Hap." Molly told him.

He looked Charity up and down before handing them to her and said, "Charity, huh. You gonna take a donation?"

"You gonna win?" Charity asked.

Happy smirked and looked at Tig and said "I'm gonna kick your ass brother." before he kissed Molly's cheek and winked at Charity.

Happy headed toward the ring and so did Tig.

"Let's get a front row seat." Molly said as she pulled Charity to the table by the ring. Sitting on top, Charity draped Happy's shirt and kutte across her lap as the fight starts. Molly leaned over and asks "What do you think?"

Charity looked at him and then her and said "He's alright."

Molly nudged her shoulder and said "Come on. Cheer him on." Charity laughed and yelled "Come on Happy. Fucking hit him."

Molly sees Happy smirk before throwing punch after punch after punch before Chibs and Jax get in the ring and break it up. They hug it out and get out of the ring. Walking over, Charity hands Happy the towel that one of the croweaters brought her for him and he starts wiping his face.

"You like the show?" he asked.

"Little bit." Charity told him as she looked him up and down.

He put his shirt on and then his kutte and Molly said "Why don't we all head in and get a drink."

They all walk into the clubhouse and to the bar and the prospect starts pouring shots. They down the shot and Charity sees Molly looking over at Juice, talking to Chibs.

"Holy fuck. Just go talk to him." Charity told her and before Molly can move, one of the croweaters walked over and he sat on the couch and pulled the croweater down with him.

"Excuse me." Molly said before heading to the bathroom.

Charity looks at Happy and before she can say anything he said "Go."

Charity nodded before following Molly down the hall to the bathroom. Following her in, Molly turned to Charity and the tears are already starting to fall. Charity pulled Molly to her and let her cry for a minute before she cupped her face and said "Stop that shit. Come on. Dry it up. You're better than this. You want to get his attention? Come on." Charity said.

After Molly got herself together, they walk back out to the bar and walk up to Happy and Tig. As soon as they walk up, Tig looked at Molly and said "You good Doll?"

She looked over and Juice and the croweater making out and said "Fuck it. What are you thinking Charity?" Molly asked.

"Hap, Molly needs to get Juicy Boy's attention. Who's the most likely to piss Juice off if she's making out with him that would go along?" Charity asked.

Happy smirked and asked "I help, what do I get?"

Molly pushed Charity closer to him and said "You get her."

Charity felt his hands find her hips and pulled her a little closer and called out "Koz. Come here."

Happy stood up as Koz walked up and before Koz can ask, Charity spoke up. "Molly wants to make Juicy Boy jealous."

Koz looked at Molly and said "So you want him thinking we're hooking up to get his attention?"

Molly nodded and Koz said "Fuck it. I'm in." The four of them move over to one of the couches and Koz pulled Molly into his lap and Happy pulled Charity into his.

"I can't believe you pimped me out to get him to help." Charity said and Happy rasped in her ear "I'll make it worth it." and she looked at him and said "You better."

They go on talking and laughing before Koz glanced over at Juice, looking at Molly and Koz before Koz grips her chin and said "Don't kill me."

He kissed her softly before deepening the kiss and Happy nuzzled his nose against Charity's neck and whispered "Look at Juice."

Charity cut her eyes to see him and sees he's pissed off. He pushed the croweater off his lap and stormed towards the bar, grabbed a bottle of Jack and stormed off to his dorm alone.

"He's gone." Charity said and Koz and Molly come up for air.

"Where did he go?" she asks.

"Saw you guys making out and went to his dorm alone, pissed off." Charity said.

Molly moved off of Koz's lap and Charity moved next to her and Koz said "Now, tell me what the hell I'm missing here." and Charity and Molly start telling him what's going on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why don't you just talk to him," Koz asked when Molly and Charity were done explaining what was going on.

"I would but he has been avoiding me for a week!" Molly exclaimed, running her fingers through her mousy hair.

"Are you serious?" Koz raised his eyebrows and laughed.

Molly just nodded.

"He's acting like you guys are in high school. Maybe he should just pull your hair and make fun of you too!" Koz smirked.

Molly shook her head while Charity doubled over in a fit of giggles. Happy smirked. "You want me to go talk to him?"

"No," Molly sighed. "Just leave it. I fucked up by kissing him and now I have ruined everything." She glanced down at her watch and noted the time. It was well after midnight. "I think we better call it a night."

"Awe!" Charity threw her lower lip out in a pout.

"What do you do?" Happy asked Charity in hopes of keeping the girls there longer. He liked the way she wasn't scared of him or trying too hard like the croweaters did.

Charity stood up and smoothed out the back of her jeans with her hands. "I'm a professor in the nursing department at Lodi Community College."

Happy grunted an acknowledgement which Charity couldn't decide if it were a good thing or a bad thing.

"Too smart for the likes of you," Kozik jabbed Happy in the ribs.

"I'd like to give him a chance though," Charity smiled down at Happy. "Can't say no to brains and braun _and_ tattoos."

"Well," Kozik sighed and got up. "It was nice to meet you, Charity, and Molly, thanks for the wonderful makeout sesh but I am going to find an available croweater and make my way back to the dorm for the night." He took a bow and said, "Ladies." And walked off into the crowd.

Molly shook her head and clapped her hands. "Herman Kozik, ladies and gentlemen!"

Happy stood up behind Charity and placed his hands on her hips. "Don't let him hear you call him that, Princess. He'll kill you."

"Good." Molly threw up her arms. "Then I'd have fucked up two good friendships."

"Come on, girlfriend," Charity sighed. "Let's go. Bye Happy. It was nice to meet you."

"Night," Happy grunted in his usual, short manner.

The girls walked off toward the front door of the clubhouse. "I feel like I ruined the night," Molly shook her head.

"You didn't ruin it," Charity assured her. "I had a great time. Been awhile since we went out and hung out. And that Happy is one fine piece of meat…"

"Go ahead," Molly poked her in the ribs. "You can say it. 'You were right, Molly!'"

Charity just smiled and shook her head.

They were just exiting the clubhouse when they heard someone yell…

"You and me! Ring! NOW!"

Molly knew that voice all too well. She turned around as the door shut behind her to find a drunk Juice angrily shoving Kozik in the chest.

"Oh shit!" Molly exclaimed.

"What?" Charity asked, alarmed, as Molly grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the clubhouse.

Molly pointed to the middle of the room. "Juice called Kozik to the ring. Juice is completely drunk. Kozik will kick his ass and LOVE doing it according to the smile on his face."

"Sure, brother," they heard Kozik say when they got closer to the two. A ring of people formed around them, giving them a wide berth in case a fight broke out between them. "But what's this about?" The smile growing wider on his face. He knew exactly what it was about but wanted to hear Juice say it.

Happy made his way over to the girls to watch the impending fight. He pulled Charity to his side and whispered into her ear, "This is gonna be fun to watch." That gravelly voice sent shivers down her spine. She was wet for him already. He didn't even say something sexy, but the voice. OMG. She just could not get enough.

"Molly!" Juice yelled and shoved Kozik again. Molly and Charity heard a quiet murmur through the crowd. Charity looked over at Molly and saw she had buried her face in her hands. "You don't just get to come down from Tacoma and makeout with her!"

"She came on to me bro," Koz shrugged. "Begged me to kiss her. And what's it to ya? Not like she's yours anyway. Especially with the way you have been treating her!" Charity looked over to Kozik. It looked like he was enjoying this. Juice, on the other hand, was beyond pissed at this point.

"Alright," Kozik shrugged. "Let's go!" And he started to take a step toward the door but Molly stopped him.

"Kozik!" Molly exclaimed as she made her way to him. "Don't! Please! He's just drunk and being stupid!" Molly turned around to Juice, standing right in front of Kozik. "He's being an ASSHOLE and he's completely embarrassing me!"

That remark made Juice back off a little bit. First he looked at Molly. They were good friends. She was probably his best friend! She always understood him when he came to her with his issues. She never judged him. And God she was beautiful. Long brown hair with natural blonde highlights. Fair skin with freckles speckled across her cheeks. The bluest of blue eyes. Not to mention huge breasts, which were heaving at the moment and Juice was doing his damnedest not to stare. She wasn't stick thin like some of the croweaters. No she had some curves to her, but he loved them. She was the complete package and he was treating her like she didn't mean a damn thing to him. Then he looked around at the crowd of hang arounds, crow eaters, the Tacoma charter members and other various friends . All watching the scene unfold. Now he felt guilty as hell for making Molly feel embarrassed. She had every right to be.

"Maybe," Kozik said quietly to Juice, "Instead of avoiding her and then embarrassing her, you should just talk to the Princess. You're making the situation much worse than it has to be."

Juice looked at Kozik for a moment and then looked at Molly. Her face bright red.

"Can we…" Juice stumbled over his words. "Can we talk about… well… you know…"


	4. Chapter 4

Molly nodded and followed Juice to the dorm. Walking inside, he closed the door but didn't lock it. Sitting on the bed, she sat on the desk chair and after a couple of minutes of silence she finally spoke. "Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said softly.

"Don't do that. Don't act like you don't know why you're doing it. Look, I've been into you for a long time Juice. We were drunk and I took a chance. I don't regret it but I don't want this to ruin our friendship. You're one of my best friends and if you don't feel the same way, that's fine. But don't avoid me." she told him.

"Why wouldn't I be into you?" he asked.

"Really Juice? We kiss and you avoid me like I have the fucking plague." she said.

He finally looked her. Shaking her head, she said, "Look, get some sleep. Sober up. We can talk about this tomorrow. I'm not sure you're even going to remember us talking tonight." she said and he nodded.

Out in the main room, Happy lead Charity to the bar.

"Two shots of Jack." he told the prospect and the prospect puts two shots in front of them. They look at the shots and down them before two more are placed in front of them. Downing those, he just looks at Charity.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked laughing.

"Nah. You're cute." he said.

"Cute? Sweetheart, I ain't a fucking puppy." she said laughing again.

"And I ain't sweet." he said in her ear.

"Oh God I hope not. Sweet is for pussies." Charity said and he actually laughed.

Pulling her close, he just looked at her and she said, "Fuck it." Charity pulled him down to her and kissed him softly. Pulling her even closer, he deepens the kiss and she couldnt help the moan that comes out into the kiss. Kissing down her neck, she run her nails down the back of his head and neck and felt him growl against her skin.

All of a sudden, they hear someone clear their throat. Their lips parted and they turn to see who interrupted them and see Molly and Juice standing there and Molly looks like she's about to cry.

Charity looked up at Happy and he kissed her lips softly. "Give me your phone." Happy said.

She handed it to him and he put his number in and then sent a text to his phone. "Call me." he said and Charity nodded.

Kissing her one more time, he kissed Molly's cheek and said "Get some rest Princess." She nodded before they head out the door.

Pulling up to their house, they walked inside and Charity headed to the kitchen for a bottle of Jack and brought it to the couch.

"Drink." Charity told her.

She took a pull from the bottle and then handed it to Charity to take a drink. "Talk to me." Charity said.

"I told him we'd talk tomorrow when he's sober. I don't think he'll remember talking if we would have talked about it tonight." Molly said.

"Good call. What are you going to do?" Charity asked.

"Talk to him tomorrow. I did tell him that I was into him and took a shot." Molly said.

"Well, just try to get some rest tonight and talk to him tomorrow. I'm sure it will work out." Charity said.

After making sure that Molly was in bed, Charity headed to her bed and put her phone on the charger when her phone goes off with a text. From Happy.

_H: Princess okay?_

_C: I think so. She just didn't want to talk to him while he's drunk. Wants to make sure he remembers it._

_H: You're a cool chick you know._

_C: Thanks...I think...lol._

_H: You coming with the Princess when she comes to talk to the idiot?_

_C: You want me to?_

_H: Yeah._

_C: I'll see you tomorrow Happy._

Charity looked at her phone and smiled before shaking her head. She though Happy was fine as hell but she didn't think he did relationships so a one and done will have to work. She looked at the messages one more time before drifting off to sleep.

Happy headed over to Juice, sitting at the bar, nursing a beer and said "Come on brother." before grabbing him by the back of the neck and walking him to the boxing ring.

Sitting on one of the tables, Happy spoke. "Brother, you gotta stop this shit. Avoiding her? She's our Princess man and deserves better than that." Happy said.

"I know. I fucked up man." Juice said, not looking at him.

"What happened?" Happy asked.

"We were drinking and talking and she kissed me. I freaked out that she was just doing it because we were drunk and started avoiding her. I didn't want her to regret it." Juice said.

"You love her?" Happy asked and Juice just nodded. "Then stop being a dumbass and talk to her. Make this shit right with her." Happy said and Juice nodded again.

The next morning, Charity got up and started breakfast. Once it's done, she went into Molly's room and woke her up.

"Come one. You need to eat." Charity said and Molly groaned but gets up and follows her.

Sitting down with breakfast and coffee, Charity said "When we get done we're going to the clubhouse and you and him are hashing this shit out." Charity told her and she nodded.

Charity took out her phone and sent Happy a text _Bringing Molly by after we eat. He sober?_

After a couple of minutes, Happy responded back _He will be._

Charity looked at Molly and said "Let's get dressed."

They pulled up at the clubhouse and as soon as Happy saw them, he nudged Juice. The girls walked up and as soon as they did, Happy stood up and walked over to Charity.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey little girl." he said before pulling her into his side and kissing the top of her head.

Molly was still beside her and Juice walked up.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Molly nodded and followed him to his dorm again. Happy lead Charity over to the picnic table and they sat on top. He put his arm around her and when she looked up at him, he kissed her softly. Charity looked around and saw women walking around wearing barely anything and glaring at her.

"Don't worry about them. Croweaters don't mean shit." he told her.

"And what am I?" she asked.

"Mine little girl." he rasped before kissing her again.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry, Molly," Juice said as he shut his dorm room door. Molly just stood in the middle of the room and watched him.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and motioned for her to join him. She sighed and sat next to him, hanging her head.

"Sorry for avoiding you and embarrassing you last night. I just didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure if when you kissed me you thought it was a drunk mistake or if you felt what I did. You're special to me, Molly. You're my best friend and…"

"Wait," she cut him off. "So you've been avoiding me because you thought I thought it was a mistake? God, you really don't see it do you?" she asked.

He looked at her and she stood up and started to pace the floor. "Juice, I've been into you for a long time and when we were drunk I took a chance and kissed you, hoping you'd feel the same way but then you started avoiding me and I thought you didn't." she told him.

"Molly, listen to me. I'm into you too. I'm so sorry I made you feel like that. That wasn't my intention." Juice told her as he cupped her face.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"I want to be with you but we take this at your pace," he told her.

"I don't know Juice. I think we both have a lot to think about. We definitely have a lot to talk about before we can even attempt to make something work." Molly told him. "I know but we'll get there." Juice told her.

While Juice and Molly talk, Happy and Charity are still sitting on the picnic table talking.

"You think they'll be okay?" Charity asked.

"Yeah. I talked to him last night. Told him to stop being an idiot." Happy said.

Charity looked up at him and asked, "You all really love Molly don't you?"

Happy just nodded his head "yes".

"That's good to know." Charity said.

"Family takes care of family." Happy said and Charity just nodded. "You got any family?" Happy asked.

"Nope. Raised by a single mom and she died a few years ago. Molly's all I got." Charity told him.

"Nah. You got us too." Happy told her.

After a bit, Molly and Juice came outside.

"You ready to go?" Molly asked and Charity nodded.

Happy stood with Charity and she looked at Molly and saw she had been crying again.

Looking at Juice, you can see he has too. Charity looked at Happy and he leaned down and kissed her softly and said "Call you later little girl."

Charity nodded and when he looked at Molly he kissed the top of her head and said, "Get some rest Princess." before both women walk away.

Pulling up at home, they walk inside and Charity headed for the bottle of Jack. Sitting down next to Molly she asked "What happened?"

Molly looked at the bottle of Jack and took a long pull before saying "He was avoiding me because he was scared I thought the kiss was a mistake."

Charity took the bottle from her and took her own pull from it and says "That's a good thing right? Means he doesn't regret it."

Molly nodded her head.

"What are you going to do now?" Charity asked.

"I told him that we had a lot to think about and talk about and he agreed." Molly said.

"So you're...what?" Charity asked.

"Working it out I guess." Molly responded.

A little later, Molly is sitting there still just staring off into space when her phone rings.

"Hello." she said without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Princess." Juice said.

"Hey." Molly said softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so." she said.

"Can I ask you something?" Juice asked.

"Yeah." Molly said.

"Why were you making out with Kozik?" he asked.

Laughing softly, Molly said, "It's stupid."

Juice spoke up and asked "What?"

Molly sighed and said, "I saw you with that croweater, making out and thought making out with him would make you jealous and you'd magically decide you wanted me."

It's quiet for a minute before Juice speaks again.

"I do want you. I was making out with her to try to forget you because I didn't think I was good enough for you." he said.

"What about now? Do you want to forget me now?" Molly asked, holding her breath.

"No. I don't. All I want to do now is be with you," he said.

Releasing the breath she was holding, she said, "Don't ever think you're not good enough for me. You have no clue how smart you are and how hot you are." she said.

"You think I'm hot?" he asked and you can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Really? That's what you got from that?" Molly asked laughing.

"No but it made you laugh." Juice said.

"What do we do now?" Molly asked.

"Can I come over so we can talk...in person?" Juice asked and Molly said, "Yeah Juice."

He sighed and said, "I'll be there soon Princess." before they ended the call and Molly waited for him to show up.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Molly opened it to see Juice standing there with Happy behind him.

"Hey." Molly said.

Juice moved forward and kissed her cheek as he walked in and so did Happy.

"Charity is in her room. Last door on the right." Molly told Happy and he nodded before heading down the hall. Molly and Juice headed to her room to talk.

Charity was sitting on her bed, grading papers when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." she said, knowing it's not Molly because she would just walk right in.

"Happy?" she asked with a surprised look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Juice came to talk to Molly so I thought we'd hang out." he said.

Charity moved over and he took a seat against the headboard with her.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Term papers." she told him.

"You read all of these?" he asked.

"Yeah. Gotta make sure they know what they're writing." she said.

He cupped her chin to look at him and kissed her softly. "What are they about?" he asked, making small talk which isn't like him.

"The medical effects of a natural birth versus a birth where drugs are used." she said and he looked at her impressed.

"You know about this shit?" he asked.

"Yeah. I used to be an obstetrics nurse before becoming a professor." she told him.

"Damn. Hot and smart." he said and she rolled her eyes.

Putting the stack of papers on the nightstand, she looked at Happy and he said, "Come here." She moved over and snuggled into his side. Neither of them say anything for a minute before Happy tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. He deepened the kiss and she moved to straddle him. His hands went to her hips and her hands to his shoulders as she grinded on his jean clad hard member. He kissed over to her ear and whispered, "I need inside that pussy little girl." Charity couldn't help but moan at his demand.

She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor as he slid his fingers inside her short shorts and panties to rub her wet folds. She started pulling his kutte down his arms and he shrugged it off.

Charity put it at the foot of the bed and Happy took off his shirt. "These need to go too." she said as she stood and took off her shorts and panties while he pulled his pants and boxers down, releasing his impressive manhood.

Charity straddled him and slid down onto his hard member and they both moaned at the sensation. Sliding up and down, one hand on her hip, the other on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to kiss her deeply as he thrusted in and out from underneath her.

Moaning into the kiss, Charity found her release. Happy flipped them over so that he's on top and starts to thrust hard and fast. "Harder Happy. Fuck." Charity moaned and Happy started to slam into her over and over, kissing her to muffle the moans until she finds her release and he finds his right behind her, inside her. Pulling out, he laid beside her.

"Fuck little girl." he said.

"That's a good fuck I hope." she said laughing.

He looked at her before kissing her hard and said, "Oh yes it is."


	6. Chapter 6

6-Charity

After Charity and Happy redress, he sits back against the headboard and so does she and she goes back to grading papers.

In Molly's room, Juice and Molly are sitting on her bed and they can hear Charity and Happy in the other room. "That didn't take long." Molly says laughing. Juice doesn't speak. Molly looks at him and he moves back against the headboard and she moves next to him. He takes her hand and laces his fingers with hers and says "I really want to be with you." Juice says. "I want that too Juice." Molly says. He lifts her hand up to his lips and kisses her knuckles softly. "Can we just start over?" Molly asks. Juice looks at her and says "I'd love that Princess." She lays her head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of her head.

She sits there next to Juice, looking at their joined hands and neither of them say anything for a while. Juice tilts her chin up and Molly says "Juice…" but is cut off by his lips softly touching hers. She kisses him back softly before deepening the kiss. They start to move down the bed to lay down and he hovers over her. Breaking the kiss, they just stare at each other before he caresses her cheek. "Juice…" she starts again and he says "Me too." and she smiles softly at him. He kisses her again and they just lay there and kiss, taking things slow and not pushing each other for more.

A little later, Molly and Juice are still laying on the bed, talking when they both doze off, Molly snuggled into Juice's arms.

Charity finally finishes her papers and puts everything in her bag for the next morning. She then moves to her dresser and pulls out something to sleep in. Looking back at Happy, she says "We need a shower." He smirks and follows her into the bathroom. Once inside, they start stripping down and she turns the shower on and gets ready to get in. Once she steps in, Happy steps in behind her and pins her to the wall. "What do you want Happy?" Charity asks. Leaning close he says "I want you little girl." he says as he slides his hand down between her legs to feel her already wet for him. Slipping one finger and then another inside her aching core, she wraps her hand around his hard member and starts stroking. "Fuck little girl." he groans. "That feel good baby?" Charity asks. "Fuck yeah." Happy growls. He starts pumping his fingers in and out of her core and it doesn't take long before she finds her release all over his fingers.

Turning her around, facing the shower wall, Happy rubs the head of his hard cock against Charity's entrance and she says "Happy...please." He smirks. "What do you want little girl?" he asks. "Fuck me. Please." Charity begs. He slams into her over and over again before she finds her release and he finds his after. They get out of the shower and head to bed and drift off to sleep, Charity on her side with her back to Happy and his arm around her, pulling her close.

The next morning, Juice wakes up and just watches Molly sleep. After a little bit, eyes still closed, she asks "You watching me sleep?" He chuckles and says "Maybe." She snuggles closer and says "Creeper." He kisses the top of her head and says "Hey, I can watch my girl sleep if I want to." Molly opens her eyes and asks "Your girl?" He nods and kisses her softly. "Yeah. My girl." He tells her. She looks into his eyes and says "You know we need to set our rules right?" she asks and he nods. "You know I think that run rule is bull shit." Molly says. "I know and you don't have to worry about that. Just have to send me some dirty pictures when I'm on runs." He tells her and she starts laughing. "You're such a perve." He starts placing kisses to her neck and she moans softly at the sensation.

Molly rolls onto her back and pulls Juice to hover over her. He looks into her eyes and she nods slightly. Kissing her softly, he deepens the kiss just a little before moving his lips down her neck as her nails trail over his mohawk as he moans against her neck. Molly starts pawing at Juice's bare back trying to pull him closer. He starts pulling her tank top up and she doesn't stop him. He looks up at her and he sees no hesitation in her eyes. He pulls her tank top over her head, leaving her in nothing but her panties and him in his boxer briefs. Kissing down her chest, he pays close attention to her left breast while rolling the nipple of her right breast between his thumb and index finger. Molly arches into him and whimpers "I need you Juan Carlos." Juice kisses down her stomach and loops his fingers into the top of her panties. Pulling them down her legs, he tosses them on top of his jeans that are laying on the floor, making a mental note to tuck them in his pocket before she can put them back on. Taking off his boxer briefs, he takes his place back between her legs. "Are you sure Princess?" he asks softly. Molly kisses him softly and says "Claim your girl Juan Carlos." He kisses her again softly as he enters her slowly. Thrusting in and out slow and easy, Juice makes love to Molly while never breaking the kiss. When they finally do break the kiss, all you hear are soft moans from him and little whimpers from her. Putting his forehead against hers, they are lost in each other as they make love for the first time until they both find their release.

Once they find their bliss, Juice pulls out and sees Molly with tears falling from her eyes. "Molly?" Juice asks and she kisses him. "Talk to me baby." he says softly. Caressing his face, Molly says "I'm just happy." He turns his face and kisses the inside of her wrist and says "I won't fuck up again." She nods and says "Neither will I." Juice lays beside her and whispers. "I want you to be my Old Lady...when you're ready." Molly leans over him and looks into his eyes and says "Soon." before kissing him one more time.

When they finally get up, they start to get dressed. He grabs her panties and tucks them into the inside pocket of his kutte and Molly starts laughing. "What are you doing?" she asks. "Souvenier." he says and she laughs harder. "If you say so." before he pulls her close for a kiss. "New rule. Mine better be the only one's you fucking touch." He nods and says "Only one Princess." before kissing her again.

When they walk into the kitchen, Happy and Charity are sitting at the table with their coffees and Charity has her feet in Happy's lap. Molly looks at her smirking before subtly motioning to her neck. Charity touches her neck and then smacks Happy's arm. "What?" he asks. "Marking me? Really?" Charity asks and Happy smirks. "Gotta make sure those college punks know you're taken." he says. Charity shakes her head saying "Whatever you say." before finishing her coffee. "I gotta get ready for work." Charity says before putting her cup in the sink. "I gotta head out too." Happy says before kissing Charity softly. "You know I gotta cover these up for work." Charity says. Happy looks at her and grunts. "Fine." before pulling away but she grabs his kutte stopping him. "Hey." Charity says. Happy looks at her and kisses her again before walking out the door.

Juice kisses Molly before following Happy out and Charity says "Those marks on your neck tell me you have a story to tell." Molly blushes and Charity says "Nope. Don't do that. Talk." Molly sits back at the table and says "We just talked last night until we fell asleep together but this morning, he kissed me and called me his girl. We made love. It was slow and sweet and perfect and then he told me that he wanted me to be his Old Lady when I was ready." Molly says and Charity hugs her. "That's great Molly. But just take things at your pace. He just seems like he would be patient." Charity says and Molly nods. "Now, tell me about you and Happy. We heard you guys yesterday." Molly says. Charity laughs and says "You said he was a one and done. More like a two and done." Molly laughs and asks "What are you going to do now?" Charity shrugs and says "Nothing to do. We hooked up. It's done." before standing and saying "I gotta get ready for work."

After they both leave for the day, Molly is at work when she gets called to the nurse's desk. "What's up?" she asks the desk supervisor. "Delivery for you." the supervisor says. "For me?" Molly asks confused. Looking at the flowers, there are daisies, sunflowers and baby breath in the mix and it's beautiful. Looking at the card, she smiles softly when she reads the sweet message. _Just wanted to show my girl how much I appreciate her. Thank you for giving this a chance. You have no clue how much you mean to me. XOXO Juice._ She puts the card back on the flowers and takes them to the back where nothing will happen to them. Taking out her phone, she calls Juice. "Hey Princess." he answers. "Hey Juice. Thank you for the flowers." Molly says. "This is how I should have been treating you. I want you to know I'm in this. I want this." he tells her and she smiles. "I want this too Juice. Thank you." Molly says before telling him that she has to get back and she will call him later.

At the clubhouse, Happy is sitting at the bar when Juice walks up. "So you and Charity seem to be hitting it off." Happy looks at him and says "Yeah. Guess so." Juice looks at him and says "What is it?" Happy finishes his beer and the croweater behind the bar hands him another. "I don't know brother. Normally I hook up with a bitch and mark her, I don't give a shit if she covers it or shows it. Once I hit it, I'm done. But her. When she said she had to cover it up, it pissed me off." Happy confesses. "You like her." Juice sing songs and Happy glares at him. "Sorry brother. But seriously. You like her. What are you going to do?" Juice asks. "Fuck if I know." Happy says before taking another swig of beer. "You need to figure that shit out man. She's a cool chick and she's my girl's best friend." Juice says and Happy smirks at him. "Finally sort your shit?" Happy asks. "Working on it but she's mine." Juice says and Happy pats his shoulder. "Bout time." Happy says before standing and heading to the dorm.

"I finally finished grading your term papers and I can honestly say you guys seem to be getting it. Now, next assignment. This one is due in one week so you have a little more time to work on it. This assignment you are going to explain the pros and cons of hospital births verses home births." Charity tells the class before dismissing them, it being her last class of the day.

Walking out to her car, she sees a familiar bike sitting beside her car. "Happy? What are you doing here?" she asks. "Wanted to check in." he says. Charity walks to the car and puts her bag inside before turning to him. "I'm good Happy." she says, looking at him still sitting on his bike. "Look, Happy, I'm a big girl. I know it was all just a hookup. I'm not getting attached. You don't have to worry." Charity tells him and he nods. "I wouldn't mind hitting it again." he says smirking and Charity starts laughing. "Maybe." she says before his phone starts ringing. "Yeah...okay...be there in twenty." he says before hanging up. "Club calls." Charity says and he nods. "Come here." Happy says and she walks over to him. Kissing her roughly, he says "I'll call you later." Charity nods before saying "Be safe." He nods before waiting on her to get into her car and then he heads to the clubhouse and Charity heads home.

Charity walks into the house, Molly already being there, with a confused look on her face. "Hey. What's wrong?" Molly asks. "Happy was waiting on me after class. Said he wanted to check in." Charity says. "Really?" Molly asks smirking. "Don't do that. I told him I was good that I know it was just a hookup and that I wasn't getting attached." Charity says. "But you are." Molly says. Charity shakes her head no and then asks "Who's flowers?" Molly blushes and says "Juice sent them." she says before handing Charity the card to read. "See, told you shit would work out for you." Charity says, handing the card back. "What about you?" Molly asks. "Nothing to work out." Charity says before walking away and heading to the bathroom to shower before grading more papers.

Molly walks out to the back deck with her phone and calls Juice. "Hey Princess." Juice says as he answers. "Hey Juice." Molly says back. "What's up?" Juice asks. "Have you talk to Happy?" Molly asks. "A little. Why?" he asks. "He was waiting on Charity when she left her last class today and said he was checking in." Molly says. "Yeah. He was telling me this morning that normally he didn't care if a chick covered up hickies he left but with her, it pissed him off. I think he really likes her." Juice says. "I know she likes him. What do we do?" Molly asks. "Nothing. But might make them both rethink shit if we make sure they're around each other more." Juice says. "I think we can do that." Molly says as she starts forming a plan to bring Charity and Happy closer together.


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Notes: Okay, so Molly and I are writing this story together and were having issues coming up with a date for Molly and Juice so we got brave and messaged Theo Rossi to get his input and it was his idea for the juice bar. We hope we did him proud. If you're reading this...Thank you Theo for helping us. You're the best!***

Friday rolls around and there's another party. Molly is up getting ready when Charity walks in the door from work. "You headed to the party?" Charity asks. "Yep and you are too. Get changed." Molly says. "It's been a long week. I just want to sit with a bottle of Jameson and relax." Charity says. "Nope. Not happening. Get changed and let's go. Pack a bag because neither of us will be in any condition to drive tonight." Molly says. "Mol…" Charity starts but Molly stops her. "Don't. You're going so get change. Now." Molly says with a tone that says don't argue.

Charity gets ready and they walk out the door. Pulling up to the party, they get out of Molly's car and head over to the boxing ring where Happy and Tig were in the ring. Sitting on top of one of the tables, Molly sits next to Juice and he puts his arm around her. "Hey babe." he says before kissing Molly softly. "Hey Charity." he says and Charity just nods her hello. Looking at the ring, the fight between Happy and Tig is being broken up and Charity watches Happy get out of the ring and take his things from the croweater and she wraps her arms around his waist but he pushes her off of him. "Happy." she whines and he says "Fuck off." Charity looks at Molly and Molly shrugs. Charity sees Happy looking around and as soon as he sees her and Molly, he walks over and says "Hey Princess." before looking at Charity and kissing her cheek. "Hey little girl." he says. "Hey." Charity says simply.

Happy takes a seat next to Charity and puts his arm around her and pulls her close. He leans down and whispers "You good?" She looks up at him and says "Just been a long week." Happy smirks and stands up, taking her hand and says "Let's get a drink." Leading her inside, they walk up to the bar and orders two shots of Jameson. "Keep em coming." Happy says and the prospect nods. "You trying to get me drunk Happy?" Charity asks. Happy leans down to her ear and says "Yep and then I'm going to pin your ass to the fucking bed." he says and Charity laughs. "Are you now?" she asks and he kisses her softly before deepening the kiss.

As the night goes on, Juice and Molly join them and by the time they call it a night, none of them are feeling any pain. Happy leads Charity to his dorm and Juice leads Molly to his. As soon as Happy and Charity are in the dorm, Happy locks the door and picks her up and doing just what he said he would. He pins Charity to the bed making her moan his name over and over before they both fall asleep from blissful exhaustion while Juice and Molly do the same. Before falling asleep, Juice says "Tomorrow I want to take you on a real date." Molly looks at him and says "I'd like that."

The next morning, the four of them are sitting at the bar and Molly asks "Can you drive my car home? Juice wants to take me on an actual date." Charity smirks and says "I got it." Happy pulls Charity close and says "I'll follow you home. Hang for a while." and Charity just nods. She looks at Molly and Molly is smirking and Charity just shakes her head.

Juice and Molly head out on his bike and she takes her overnight bag with her and Juice had put some things in her bag too. They ride around for a while before Juice pulls up in front of a building. "Where are we?" Molly asks. "Our first stop. A juice bar." Juice says and winks at Molly and she starts laughing. "Really? You're so corny." she tells him and he kisses her softly. They walk inside and Molly says "I have no clue what to order." Molly says. "You trust me?" Juice asks and Molly nods. They get to the counter and Juice says "I'd like the medium Greenie and she will have the Orange Crush." The worker nods and goes about making the drinks. After getting the drinks, they find a table and Molly asks. "What did you order me?" Juice smiles and says "It's an orange juice base with strawberries and agave nectar blended in with ice. Just try it." he tells her. She takes a sip and her eyes go wide. "This is delicious." Molly says and you see a look of pride in Juice's eyes. "What did you get?" Molly asks. "I got the Greenie. It's Parsley, spinach, kale, celery and cucumbers with lemon and apple. Wanna try it?" he asks and she shakes her head. "Nope. That just sounds gross." she tells him and he starts laughing.

After finishing their drinks, they get back on the bike and Juice rides them out to Yosemite and as soon as they pull up to a cabin, Molly looks at Juice and he smiles. "Booked it last night before you got to the party." he says. Molly turns to him and smiles before pulling him close and kissing him softly. "This is why I love you Juan Carlos." He looks at her seriously and says "You have no clue how much I love you Molly." before kissing her again.

They walk into the cabin and he tells her to get comfortable. He hooks up his laptop to the television and says "Before we snuggle up and watch a movie, let's take a bath." She smiles softly at him and says "I'd like that." He starts pulling things out of the bag and she sees that he brought bubble bath. While the tub is filling up, he puts on some soft music and starts lighting candles. They get into the tub, his laying against the tub and Molly gets in and sits between his legs, leaning back into him. They listen to the music and Molly feels Juice place soft kisses to her neck and shoulder. "I love you Juan Carlos. I have for a long time." she tells him. "I love you too Molly. Since the day I met you." he tells her and pulls her closer.

After the bath, Molly puts on her sleep shorts and tank top and Juice puts on his basketball shorts before they move to the living room and put on a movie. Halfway through the movie, Molly sits up and moves to straddle Juice. Kissing him deeply, he lifts her tank top over her head and starts placing kisses on her chest. His hands on her ass, he stands, still holding her and carries her to the bedroom, movie forgotten and lays her on the bed. Kissing her deeply, they start to shed clothes before he enters her slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, he makes love to her nice and slow until they reach their release together. As he lays beside her, she looks up at him and says "I'm ready for your crow." Juice looks at her and smiles wide and says "We'll have Happy do it when we get home." Molly nods before laying her head on his chest and falling asleep in his arms.

Back in Charming, Charity leaves to take Molly's car home, Happy follows her home. As she gets out of the car, he gets off his bike and Charity heads for the door. As they walk in, as soon as the door is closed, Happy pulls Charity close and kisses her softly. "Didn't get enough at the clubhouse?" Charity asks smirking. "Fuck no." Happy says before pinning her to the wall. Placing kisses along her pulsepoint, Charity can't help the moan that comes out as she feels him nipping and sucking on her neck and chest, leaving his mark on her again. Picking her up, he carries her to her room and puts her on the bed. Hovering over her, he looks into her eyes and Charity asks "What do you want Happy?" He looks at her for a minute but doesn't say anything. He kisses her deeply before they start shedding clothes and he enters her. Thrusting in and out over and over, she falls apart around him and he growls in her ear. "Cum for me little girl. Let me feel that pussy cum." and that pushes Charity over the edge with him falling over the edge right behind her.

Happy lays beside her and doesn't say anything and neither does Charity. Both lost in their own thoughts. Happy's phone rings "Yeah...fuck...on my way." he says before kissing Charity one more time and saying "I'll call you later little girl." Charity nods and watches him get dressed before he heads back to the clubhouse. Charity lays her head on the pillow and wonders what the fuck is happening. He doesn't do relationships and that's fine but he's starting to get too close. Charity decides that this needs to stop before she gets in too deep.

The next day, Molly comes home and Charity is in the living room, grading papers when Molly comes in smiling. "Hey girl. How was your date?" Charity asks. "Oh my God. It was amazing. We rode around for a while and went to a juice bar." she tells Charity and they both laugh. "Then he took me to Yosemite. He rented us a cabin and we made love all night. I'm getting his crow." Molly says. "That's great Mol." Charity says. "So, how were things with you and Happy?" she asks and Charity shakes her head. "He followed me home and we fucked. Club called and he had to leave. You know nothing is going to come of that shit right? We both got what we wanted so it's done." Charity tells her. "What? Did you tell Happy this?" Molly asks. "No but I will when he calls. Not a big deal. You said yourself he's a one and done kind of guy. Better to cut things off before someone gets attached." Charity tells her. "No you mean before you get attached." Molly says and Charity nods her head yes. "Just think about it more before you talk to him." Molly says. "Maybe." Charity says before going back to grading her papers.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week since the party at the clubhouse and Molly and Juice went on their date and they've been almost inseparable. It's Friday and Charity just finished her last class of the day and the students are starting to file out when one of her students walks up. "Professor Hastings?" the girl asks. "Marissa. What can I do for you?" Charity asks her. "I was wondering if I could have another couple of days on this assignment. I have to head home for a few days for a family thing." she says. "When will you be back?" Charity asks. "Friday of next week." she tells Charity. "I tell you what. If you're able to finish it, email it to me and if not, just bring it in when you come back." Charity tells her and she smiles softly and says "Thank you Professor." Charity nods and Marissa heads out. Charity watches her go and sees Happy standing at the back of the room. Turning back to her bag, she finishes packing up her things and hears him walk up behind her.

Turning around, Charity looks up at Happy and asks "What are you doing here?" Happy kisses her softly before saying "Thought I'd see if you wanted to get something to eat." She looks at him and nods and says "Yeah. Okay but after that I gotta get home to finish grading these papers." Happy nods and takes her bag from her to carry to her car. Walking out to the car, she unlocks it and he puts her bag in the back seat. Turning to him, she says "I'll follow." Kissing her again, he nods and gets on his bike as she gets into her car.

Pulling up to the diner, Charity gets out of the car and locks it. Happy gets off his bike and laces his fingers with hers before leading her to the diner. Sitting in the booth, her on one side and him on the other, they look over the menu. When the waitress takes our order, we sit there in silence, looking out the window. Happy reaches across the table with one hand and takes Charity's in his and laces their fingers across the table. Charity looks at their hands before looking at him and he asks "How was class?" She smiles softly at his attempt at small talk and says "It was good. Assigned a new paper today." she tells him. "What's this one about?" he asks and she looks at him amused. "You sure you wanna know?" she asks and he looks at her confused. "Wouldn't have asked if I didn't." he says. "It's about the pros and cons of circumcision at birth." she tells him and he looks at her a little pained. "I gave you an out." she tells him laughing.

After their food gets there, they eat in silence and when done, she pulls out money to pay for her food and he asks "The fuck you doing?" She looks at him and says "Paying for my food." He shakes his head and says "I got it." She looks at him and says. "I can pay for mine Hap." and he says "I got it." He walks her to her car and kisses her deeply and she says "Thank you for dinner." He nods and she says "I better head home." He looks at her a minute and says "Gemma's doing this Taste of Charming shit tomorrow. Raising money for the school and shit. You going?" he asks and she smirks. "You asking?" he pulls her closer and asks "You saying yes?" She pulls him down to kiss him deeply and when they separate, she says "Pick me up at 9am." and he nods before opening her car door for her and they head their separate ways.

Getting home, Molly is already there and when Charity walks in, she sits down on the couch and Molly passes her the joint. "How was class?" Molly asks. "It was good. Happy was there when I got done." Charity tells her. Molly looks at her and smirks. "That why you're late getting home?" she asks and Charity nods before taking another hit of the joint. "He took me to the diner to eat. Wouldn't let me pay for mine." Charity tells her and Molly starts laughing. "He likes you." Charity shakes her head and says "I gotta get these papers graded." Molly says "Can't you do that tomorrow?" Charity smirks this time and says "Happy's picking me up at nine in the morning. Something about the Taste of Charming thing you told me about." before walking away. Molly chases after Charity saying "Hold up. Hey. Wait." Charity stops and looks at her and she asks "He asked you to go with him?" Charity nods and Molly says "Holy shit." Charity just looks at her and she says "He really likes you. It's one thing to hang out at a club party but he's taking you out in public in front of the club. That's big." Molly says. "No it's not. We're just having fun." Charity tells her. "We'll see." Molly says before heading into her room.

Molly walks into her room and calls Juice. "Hey babe." Juice says. "Happy asked Charity to the Taste of Charming with him." Molly says, getting to the point. "Shit. Really?" Juice asks laughing. "You know they are gonna end up together right?" Molly asks. "I know. This is gonna be fun to watch." Juice says and they go on talking.

Waking up the next morning, Charity and Molly are up and dressed and drinking their coffee when they hear the bikes pull up. When Molly lets the guys in, Juice pulls her close and kisses her deeply. Happy walks into the kitchen and leans down and kisses Charity softly. "Morning little girl." he says. "Morning killer." she says smiling softly at him. "You about ready?" Happy asks and Charity puts both coffee cups on the sink and says "Let's go." They all walk out to the bikes and head to the elementary school for the fundraiser.

Pulling up to the school, they all walk onto the grounds to start looking around. "Come on little girl." Happy tells Charity and pulls her down one of the aisles. Lacing his fingers with hers, he pulls her into his side as they walk with his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. "You sure you want your brothers seeing us outside the parties?" Charity asks. "Why not? You're mine." he tells her and she just shakes her head. They walk over to a booth and Happy gets them a drink to share and they walk more. "Did you get your shit graded?" he asks her. "Yeah. Got them done faster than I thought I would. Thought about calling you to come over." she tells him. "What did you want little girl?" he asks. She moves in front of him and takes his hand and sees the porta potties over to the side and pulls him towards them. "Let me show you."

Charity pulls Happy into one of the porta potties and he pulls her close and kisses her hard before saying "Tell me what you want." She turns around and looks over her shoulder and says "I want that big dick." He growls in her ear as she pulls her shorts down and runs his hard member up and down her wet folds before sliding inside her and starts fucking her hard and fast, covering her mouth to muffle the moans. Rasping in her ear. "You better cum because I'm about to fill that pussy." and she finds her release as he finds his inside her. Getting themselves together, they slip out of the porta potty and see Molly and Juice coming down another aisle. Walking up to meet them, Happy is behind Charity walking with his hands on her hips, still nipping at her neck as they walk up to Molly and Juice. "What did you do?" Molly asks Charity. "I didn't do anything. Did I Hap?" Charity asks. "Nope." Happy says and Molly looks like she doesn't believe them and Juice just laughs.

They walk around some more before the band starts playing. The four of them are standing there, the guys wrapped around the girls, listening to the music before Gemma comes over and tells the guys they need to head to the clubhouse that she will take the girls home. "Come by when you're done." Charity says and Happy nods before kissing her and Juice kisses Molly before heading to their bikes and the girls enjoy the music and fireworks before Gemma takes them home to wait on the guys.


End file.
